


May I have this Dance?

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Galra Body Language, M/M, One Shot, The Author knows nothing about Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: A simple undercover mission at a Galra Gala, is what they said. Shiro would really rather not be here. That is, until he finds himself a dance partner.





	May I have this Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this pairing is...amazing? and there are...so few fic for it?
> 
> I really want to write more for this pairing, and more Happy!Shiro because woah boy am I hardcore ignoring what canon has done to this poor poor boy, but there are a ridiculous amount of cat-aliens that I ship Shiro with so...We'll see how that works out for me.
> 
> I really tried to write the Dancing as well as I could; I am a very bad dancer (but it's fun...when I'm alone in my room so no one can see the horrendous-ness of the act) so while I tried to imagine and write what I think Galra dances would be like, I apologize if it came off badly.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Some of the Galra body language was heavily inspired by the other amazing fics on this website <3)

A simple undercover mission, they said. Well, they being Allura and Pidge. Shiro doesn’t really know why he has to be the one undercover. Every alien in this party has come by to stop and stare. Some have even tried to touch his face or grab his fingers. Apparently Shiro is, “Pretty in a weird way. What is wrong with your...” and they would specify a different part of his body while insulting him as insensitively as possible. He tries to avoid the rest as much as possible after the first five minutes and keep an eye on Lance.

Lance, theoretically, is here to suffer with him, but the Blue Paladin is having fun dancing with all these Galra and other species. Sure, Shiro has a hand that can (with Pidge and Shiro tinkering) break into any Galra tech without getting caught anymore and keep the cameras scrambled while he and Lance are both here, but _still_. He would rather go back and hack things but apparently Pidge has that covered by herself (it’s a femme pronouns day).

“May I have this dance?” A smooth, rumbling voice asks.

Shiro flushes before he can even see who it is, because that voice sounds very _good_. He turns and blinks up in surprise.

A Galra. Not just _a_ Galra, but from their uniform a high ranking Galra.

 _Shit_. Shiro can’t say no and his libido definitely doesn’t want to say no. _Now is not the time_. He tells his body. Even if this is a horrible idea, and he is no doubt in trouble if this Galra figures out _who_ he is, he can’t help offering a sweaty hand.

The Galra takes it and _woah_ suddenly they are way too close together; chest to chest and not a single centimeter between them.

“What are you doing?” Shiro hisses. Apparently hissing means something in Galra body language, because the Galra flinches back before regaining their composure.

“I am making sure you fool Paladins don’t die.” The Galra says dryly. “I am Thace.” He mutters low enough that no one should hear.

Thace…Thace...

“Our contact from--” Shiro starts only to be interrupted.

“Yes, quiet.” Thace’s body is warm, which makes sense. He is a Galra and they all have a lot of fur. It is distracting in a way that Shiro cannot be distracted because someone could-could find--

“How did you know I was a Paladin?” Shiro frowns and looks around.

Lance is dancing with _another_ alien. They look humanoid but with big butterfly wings on their back. How his feet don’t hurt when Shiro is sure he’s on his tenth dance is a mystery.

“There are very few humans who can get in a Galra event considering how isolated Earth is.” Thace spins Shiro and grabs his hips in big hands that make Shiro shiver and think about what those hands could do. Thace’s control is excellent, the sharp pinpoints of his claws don’t even tear fabric. “Your disguises are rather lacking.” He says and then dips Shiro in a way that’s almost too painful.

“I can’t move like that.” Shiro barely keeps up, it’s more like Thace is the one dancing and Shiro is just along for the ride.

Thace lips twitch downwards and his ears droop, but he is more careful when he raises Shiro back up. He pulls Shiro closer and presses his mouth against Shiro’s ear a fang almost grazing him, “Kolivan said you were the most flexible of the Paladins.”

Shiro shivers and grunts. Damn, now his mind wanders to exactly _why_ Kolivan would have taken note of that, but he is the most flexible to the point where he can _erm_ enjoy things most human males cannot. “I don’t have a reflexive spine.” Something he is envious of Galra for having. They could practically bend in half or turn one hundred and eighty degrees and not snap their spine.

“Ah. Then you are very impressive.” Thace says with a low purr as if pleased. “I have never seen another species bend as much as you do.”

That sounds like dirty talk.

Shiro blushes and doesn’t have a response to that.

Thace doesn’t seem to expect one. He continues with a fast pace that leaves Shiro in more than one twist or turn that he vaguely remembers seeing other Galra dancers using. Everytime Shiro lets out a little gasp of _too much_ , Thace immediately gentles the new move.

The moves become easier over time Shiro’s focus is split equally between the touch of Thace (from their legs brushing against eachother to their chests sliding against eachother every time they meet again) and learning the moves. They are difficult and every pose stretches Shiro to the limit, but either Thace is learning Shiro’s stretching-extent or Shiro’s body is adapting because they both flow from one step to the next easily after a time.

Adrenaline thrums through Shiro’s body, and his blood pumps in a familiar pattern of battle-ready. Their eyes catch on eachother when their chests meet again and Shiro likes the predatory look in Thace’s eyes. The pleased rumble that runs through Thace in that moment makes every little twinge in his body worth it. They step back-out from eachother and than back in. Shiro exhales and feels Thace’s own chest rise and fall. Somehow the Galra isn’t even winded.

Slowly the musicians pace comes to a halt. The last few steps are lethargic compared to before but not by much.

“I would be pleased to have another dance at a later date.” Thace says when the song ends.

Shiro breathes heavy against Thace’s neck and admits a bit of pride when Thace purrs rise up a notch under him. “I-I wouldn’t mind that.” He says.

Thace smiles down at him, not a single hint of teeth, and leans down and. He presses his nose against Shiro’s in a Galra-esque kiss.

“Oh.” Shiro breathes and returns it hesitantly.

Thace’s eyes gleam in the ballroom light. “I have enjoyed this immensely Black Paladin.”

“S-Shiro.” Shiro replies, “You can call me by my name.”

“Shiro.” Thace _purrs_ and pulls a step back.

Before Shiro can even really think it through he takes a step forward and says, “I can show you how humans kiss.”

Thace’s ears twitch upwards immediately and his eyes shine, “I would not be opposed to learning.”

“ _I have the information. You two ready to go?_ ” Pidge says through their comms.

Thace’s ears twitch again and his head tilts, “I suppose you will have to teach me another time.”

Shiro feels a distinct disappointment and wishes Pidge had finished just a few more minutes later. “Y-yeah.” He leans back and is just about to turn when Thace swoops in and gives another nose-to-nose kiss.

“Do not worry Paladin, I will find you soon.” Thace says and just as quickly as he had found Shiro he disappears into the crowd.

“ _Guys? Guys, come on already_.”

“I heard you Pidge.” Shiro says when his throat works again, and he tries to think of a reasonable excuse to tell Kolivan why he needs the man to pull Thace out of his spy duties. He can come up with something believable, right? He exhales harshly and turns to find Lance.

If he takes a few seconds to remember the dance, the touch of Thace’s claws against his back and hips, and practice the steps he just went through, well, no one important sees him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, kudos/comment! <3
> 
> ( ~~Guess who didn't realize they were spelling Galra as Garla. To be fair it _sounds_ like Garla to me okay?~~ )


End file.
